Maybe
by insidethevoid
Summary: In which the Doctor and Rose fight and make up. It's so fluffy you're gonna die.


Rose followed the Doctor into the TARDIS, closing the door behind her with a huff.

"Rose," he began, with an agitated tone, "this is hardly my fault. If a certain blonde human hadn't wandered off, we wouldn't have had to run for our lives covered in whatever this green stuff is!"

"_We?" _she shouted. "I don't see any green goo on your suit! Maybe if a certain Time Lord told me the flowers exploded when you touched them, I wouldn't be covered in it!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have touched a flower from the Royal Garden!"

"Maybe you should have told me the garden was off limits!"

"Maybe you should have been paying your respects like I was! We _were_ their guests!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have insulted their king by telling him his crown was too pointy! How ridiculous is that?"

"Maybe I was just trying to save some people, Rose, because they show their thanks with a head-butt! Would you fancy that, hmm, getting stabbed in the chest because you did something nice?"

"Maybe you should learn to drive! Weren't even supposed to be there, thought we were going to some planet for chips!"

"Well, I, um," he trailed off. Maybe she had a point. "Maybe you shouldn't go wandering about without me!"

"Doctor, you've already used that one."

The Doctor sighed. At least their shouting match was over. He hated fighting with Rose. Although he couldn't seem to let it go. "Well maybe it's true."

"What about you, then? Maybe you should pay attention to your wandering blonde human than showing off to strangers if it bothers you so much!"

Oh. Not over, but calmer.

"Maybe I never stop paying attention to you! Maybe I knew where you were the entire time! _Maybe_ I just didn't know you were going to up and touch the flowers!"

"Maybe you shouldn't put up with me if I'm such a liability!"

Rose regretted the words the second they left her lips. Really, there was no reason for them. She and the Doctor weren't even really fighting. Of course, Rose thought, they might be now.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry."

The Doctors face flashed between anger and panic, ultimately settling on the latter.

"Maybe, Rose Tyler, you shouldn't run around the TARDIS saying rude things! Maybe this whole thing was just an accident that we got carried away with. And maybe, _just maybe_, I don't put up with you! Maybe I just love you!"

"What?"

Oh. Um. He wasn't planning on saying that last part aloud.

"What?"

"Doctor."

"Rose."

She sighed, trying very hard not to jump around and just scream with happiness. No, that would be counterproductive. It was unfortunate, really, because Rose was having a hard time keeping herself composed. She'd long forgotten about the disgusting green slime the covered her shirt and trousers.

"Could you repeat that?"

"Rose."

"No, not my name, you know what I'm talking about."

"Oh. Well. No." The Doctor just stared down at the console, idly twisting things and pushing buttons.

"Please? I'm sorry I yelled at you. S'not really your fault."

"Still no."

"Why? I just want to make sure I heard you right."

The Doctor was desperately trying to find a way out of his current situation.

"Can't, it's, ah, Time Lord … thing?"

"A Time Lord thing."

"Yes."

"Well maybe I've got a human thing that's very similar."

His head shot up impossibly quick. "Oh, and what would that be?"

"Maybe I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"Maybe you should go first."

"Maybe you should sit down so I can block your escape path."

The Doctor, after a few moments of deliberation, decided to just concede. But not without what he thought was a witty retort. Can't have her winning, not in his TARDIS.

"Oi, Rose Tyler, maybe you shouldn't get cheeky with me or I'll throw you back to the exploding garden!"

"You'd never."

"Nah, I wouldn't. So what's your big, human secret?" He'd tried so hard to keep his voice at a normal pitch but it didn't work. And his hearts were racing faster and faster the closer Rose moved to him.

Finally, she stood mere inches from him. Rose leaned over the Doctor, never touching, with her hands clutching the captain's chair or either side of his head to keep her balance.

"For a high and mighty Time Lord, you look a little nervous."

"Not nervous just … curious. Like always!"

"Ready?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Rose."

"Doctor."

"_Rose._"

"Maybe I love you too."

"Do you though."

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Maybe you should do something now?"

"Like what?"

"Doct-"

His name died on her lips. In one quick movement, the Doctor had backed Rose up to the console, pushed his body as close to hers as he could get it, and kissed her.

"Something like that?" he asked her.

"Maybe. You're covered in this green stuff now too," Rose said with a smile.

"Which means I was right to use 'we' so you were wrong meaning this really was your fault."

"Oi, watch it or I won't be letting you kiss me again."

"You'd never."

"Nah, I wouldn't," she said with a smile, and kissed him again.


End file.
